science is magic
by imneverseen
Summary: Grant is normal, well, ok he's not in the least. Lets just say after some events he ends up in the world of the IS. rated M for later... also Grant is very op in beginning, but in chapter three he gets a lot less power.
1. The Beginning

**fist story, sorry if bad, and btw i own not a thhing, but my own charcter, wich means the begginging bit right before telport.**

Magic is just unexplained science.

Of coarse figuring it out is hard, but it is easier when you know that there is "magic" out there existing in forms people would call monsters. How I know this is well, when I was young I was kidnapped, or so I was told by the foster home, and well I saw magic and I knew it was powerful, I had to watch it tear my sister limb from limb slowly. The police had come in only right after my sister died in front of me. After that I never said a word, and locked myself in my head thinking of what made the magic work. I never found it. I researched monsters for years trying to figure out if I could deduce anything about their magic. Now at fifteen I know only how low level magic works, I can even use some of it even thought it doesn't really work.

_Let's practice some spells today, lets try levitation_. I walked out to the back of the foster home yard. The basic of magic is believing you can, and your brainwaves make it happen, but you need a really strong will. As some game freaks would call it your mana is your willpower, and it is takes a lot out of you. I have a bit higher will than most humans, because I have been practicing.

Finding a stick that still has all of its dry and papery bark, I set it down roughly a foot away. I stare at it for a moment. _Up! _The small branch slowly lifts up. _Forward! _The stick goes through the air costing into the wooden fence that perimeter's the yard. A few moments after it hits the fence it rockets down. My head starts to beat like a base drum. I crush my cranium with my hands trying to get the throbbing under control.

_Wow a whole ten seconds that's my new record! Alright no more magic for at least two hours, or it could cause permanent damage._ I feel the throbbing calm a bit, so I stand up. My legs are shaking from exerting my strength. Looking around to see if anyone saw me, not being able to tell I shake my head. _That would be a hard one to explain._

"Grant come here a moment." I heard the warden yell, _oh shit I hope she of all people didn't see that._ I silently walk over to the sliding screen and open it slowly. With my head bent I make solemn walk to the front office. When I make my way in looking up, and my eyes widen, somebody holding my forms, and paperwork. _This can't possibly be good._

"Hello I am Mr. Smith," The man named Mr. Smith says he is _smiling_, a bit too much. "I am going to take you to a school where you will live for four years." He continued to smile. _I guess it's because I'm fifteen, and have not been adopted yet._ I nodded silently. He walked over to me, he was at least 3 inches taller than I, and he had dark hair.

"Well go and get your thing, we wouldn't want to keep Mr. Smith waiting." The warden said putting on a fake smile. _Wow she is putting on such an act, somebody give her an award._ I walked out of the room, and walked slowly up the old hardwood stairs. I went down the hall to the last door, and opened it. I walked in, and grabbed my laptop, pencil, notepad, cloths, and my pilot's helmet, that I was supposedly found with. I stuffed my pencil, notepad, and clothes into my duffel bag. I walked silently back down the stairs, to the office. I saw Mr. Smith standing by the door ready to leave. He was still smiling.

"Well we better be off or we might not make it to the school in time. And is that all of your belongings?" He questioned. _Like I could accumulate that much living in a foster home. _I nodded slowly. _I hope he doesn't try to make me talk it can get annoying sometimes._ I walked up to were he was, and opened the door ready to see this new school that I would be living at for the next four years. Surprised by my readiness Mr. Smith followed. Eventually made it in front of me, and herded me to his car. He smiled the entire time. _God why has he been smiling this entire time._

We got into the car quietly. He looked at me as if he was going to ask me a question, but I put on my helmet and slid the visor down, and attached the breathing mask attached to it. I opened up my laptop bag, and pulled out a cord that hooked my computer to my helmet. I plugging it in and just like that, my virtual laptop appeared in front of me. My technology was years ahead of everything else. I smirked knowing that no matter how hard the government tried they could never catch up to me.

"So do you want to eat before we get to the school?" he wondered aloud. _I wonder if I should try out the voice program in this. Well better late than never._ I typed into my computer _no I am fine_. I heard a nothing, so I just shook my head. _Going to have to check that out, it should have worked_. I saw Mr. Smith nod slowly.

In an hour, that I really paid no attention to, we were at this school that I was going to be living at. It looked like a castle with high walls, and large ballista on the walls.

"So Grant how would you like to be put in to one of our best dorms?" Mr. Smith asked, still smiling _god if I could slap that off his face._ I took off my helmet and looked at him, and shook my head silently signaling no. _I am not going _into_ a highly populated area if not forced, maybe I could live in that humongous tree._ I looked back behind me to look at the looming giant. It was easily taller than almost any man made building I had ever seen. At the top I swore I cold see something reflecting light._ Going to have to check that out._

"Why not? It will be fun lots of people, you could make lots of friends!" he said, finally dimming his smile. I put my hands in my pocket, and sighed very loudly. _How hard can it be to get through this man's head!_ I bent down, and wrote into the earth _Anti-social_ in big letters. This seamed to finally get into his head as he nodded slowly his smile, almost dissipated _well that is one problem down, but were am I going to live?_

"Sir you are needed in the main lobby we have a mad student." A women looking to be sixteen said walking up to Mr. Smith. She was a bit taller than me with very neat shoulder length black hair, with very calm blue eyes, they were almost hypnotizing.

"Oh sorry Veronica, well I will attend to that if you will show this student here to where his classes are to be." Mr. Smith Replied to Veronica quickly. He walked off leaving the two of us alone. With me being Mr. Anti-social I stood there with my helmet on strapped in. Veronica smiled a smile you don't every want to see.

"Hey there cutie we have some extra time if you want to do something?" veronica asked while stepping closer to me, she kept walking toward me slowly, until she got in my personal space bubble. _Really, I don't even know her._ I put my hands on her shoulder and pushed her away. I look toward the school while she is temporarily distracted. I _think if I ran I could make it there_. By the time she recovers I had a plan of action, if she tried to force me into something.

"Come on it will be fun we could do anything, anything at all." She tried to step forward again. Before her foot even hit the ground I was off running, carrying everything I own with me. I ran straight to the school, getting there from at least a hundred meters in only 8 seconds, which has got to be a record_. _I got within the school, and collided with someone at least six three. He was massive.

"Hey you little punk you better watch where you are going next time!" he said in a deep masculine voice. I shrugged, he was over a head taller than me, but I think if it came down to it I could take him in a fight. He might be able to lift a tree out of the ground, but I fight dirty. Like mentally confusing people. I don't know if that is considered dirty though. He looked mad about me not verbally replying to him, but walked away anyway. I kept going until I found what looked like an auditorium. People were setting up folding chairs in rows, and some kids were seated in the already set up chars. I wandered over to the back row, and sat in the farthest corner, away from, hopefully everyone else. Some kids tried to talk to me but I sat there not acknowledging anyone. _Well here is where the gossip starts, and it becomes a school wide contest to see who can make me talk. Why does this happen everywhere I go._ After a while, when many more students come in, Mr. Smith comes onto the stage.

"Good evening students, here is where you will be for the next four years hopefully," he says, _what does he mean by hopefully?_ "I wish for everyone to have a great year at this institute for monsters, I hope you will all enjoy this year, now any question?" as he finishes I freeze _Monsters! Crap I only have a basic understanding and that is to not let them know I'm human, that's it. This could very well be a prank, or something to mark the end of my days. _Veronica walks in, with large claws on her fingertips, and wings.

"Where is that boy?! The one you told me to show around, he refused my offer!" she shouts at Mr. Smith. I stand up, revealing myself. She flaps her wing strongly and flew at me at an extreme pace. _She_ _will get to me in seconds._ _Live, with possible brain damage, or die a horribly death? Well sorry brain. _With in one second I have my plan, and set it in action. I put my arm out to channel the magic, and lifted one of the empty chairs, putting all the will I could muster into it I moved it in front of her path of flight. It moved so quickly she had no time to react as she hit the chair, putting quite a large dent in it. She fell downward, and slammed into the floor unconscious. _That is weird I should feel horrible right now using that much will. Maybe it's the place, or maybe the helmet strengthens magic, I don't know I'll have t check it out._

Everyone around was starring at me as if I had committed a crime so high I should be eradicated on the spot. I slowly walked over to veronica's crumpled shape. I heaved her up, and carried her bridal style. _I guess it's time to find the nurses bureau. _

"What happened to her?" the nurse interrogated me, she had been grilling me for the past hour, but I sat silently waiting for Veronica to wake. It was a boring hour of waiting, and when she finally woke she seamed different then before. She looked at me a few seconds after she woke, her eyes seemed to sadden only slightly, to a point most people wouldn't even acknowledge. I slowly stood and headed for the door.

"Wait come back, I'm really sorry about before, it's just… I don't know what came over me." Veronica looked at me eyes slowly dimming of any glimmer hoping for me to respond. I spun around facing her and walked toward the bed she was in, and sat on the side. Her eyes began to glimmer again. She looked better with the glimmer in her eyes.

"She can leave when ready if you want to take her, but I still want to know what happened." The nurse sounded very egger to know what caused Veronica's unconsciousness. I slowly shook my head I wasn't answering. _I wonder why she wants to know what is wrong._ I saw Veronica smile.

"It's fine mom, I got what was deserved, but I'm lucky he brought me here." Veronica said in a somewhat dampened tone. _What, her mother, should have guessed that one._ The nurse looked at me with a very protective look. _Must be nice having someone care about you._ I stood up, and walked to the door I turned around, and did a lazy salute, using my index, and middle finger. I walked out of the door, to see Mr. Smith standing there.

"Sorry my daughter didn't show you around, she can be a bit of a hassle. I will show you to your homeroom where you will get your schedule." Mr. Smith said as he led me down the hall all the way to the end. There he turned to a classroom half full, of bickering children, and one teacher who seemed to occupy herself with a ball of chocolate the size of a volleyball. I nodded toward Mr. Smith, and he left as silently as he seemed to appear. I took a step in the classroom, and everyone fell silent. Then the all cheer the name, Silent hero. I Shook my head miserably, and walked to the back corner of the room toward the window. Using, the setting in my helmet, I made the helmet soundproof to get rid of the annoying chanting. After ten minutes of silence, I shut the soundproofing off, and looked around. Almost nobody stood out, except for two girls, the first had this hair, which looked the exact shade of the ocean, and it even looked to be moving. She also adorned eyes the same color, and pattern. She seemed to be around my height. The second had hair that was yellow, and in a ponytail, that touched the back of her knees. Her eyes were really light yellow which was very bright. She was at least a head smaller than me. The teacher had finished her chocolate, and stood at the podium.

"Since being at a new school can be hard when you know nobody, I want you to break into groups of three, and get to know each other." the teacher was speaking as if this would be the climax of our lives. I shook my head, and sat back. _Not doing it you can't make me until I'm dead, and even then._ I looked around and saw the two girls I had noticed earlier surrounded by boys, probably trying to get their numbers. They seemed to not like all of the attention. _Well if I am right about my helmet, I should be able to use magic for a lot longer, and even stronger. _I looked around at all the boys there was at least ten of them. Concentrating, I lifted up all of them by their underwear and pulled it over their heads. The two females looked over at me, they both had slight smiles. I stopped holding onto the boys, and put my head on the table. It hurt with pain, so much I wanted to pass out so that I didn't have to feel it anymore. I pressed a button on the side of my helmet, making it massage my head. The two girls I had rescued came over to join me. I still had my head down in pain, wondering when it would stop.

"Hello My name is Sapphire." The blue female said, voice flowing like water from her mouth. I lifted my head.

"And, my name is Current." The smaller yellow female said, voice fast like electricity, yet somehow catchable. Still having my duffel bag on me I reached in and grabbed, my notepad, and pencil. I opened the notebook, past all my research notes, and on the first blank page I wrote, _Grant. They seem surprised I didn't reply verbally to them._ They try to get, more info on me, but I wrote no more. The teacher came back to the front of the class, and called attention.

"Ok everyone I hope you got to know you group buddies very well, in my class this will be your group for most things." The teach made us make a huge decision, and talked about it as if it was nothing. _God I hate this teacher._ The female party of my groups, seamed to think it was good, if we were to go by their smiles. I stood up, seeming to surprise the teacher, and walked out the door. _Not doing it._ I walked all the way out of the school, before someone had caught up to me. _I really wish nobody would follow me. _I stopped, and the follower crashed right into me. _From the height of the hit, I'm going to guess it was Current._ I turned around, and I was correct, because I found her on the ground rubbing her head, and looking up at me as if expecting me to perform some sort of action. I turned around, and just walk away. I looked toward the looming giant, maybe it would give me wisdom.

Standing at the bottom of the looming giant, looking up I saw that same glint as before. _I guess the only logical way to see what is up there is to start climbing._ I climbed until the sun went down, before I finally made it to the top, completely exhausted. What was up there shocked me, quit a bit. It was an observatory on the top of the giant. _ The glass must have been making the glint._ Seeing a door leading into it I carefully opened it, not even knocking. When the door was open fully, some sort of gas came out of the wall. _Lucky my helmet has a built in gas mask. _ Before I can react someone comes by and hits me in the chest so hard the wind gets knocked out of me, and I fall over. _I can't recover from this one, I will pass out soon from lack of o2_. Soon I can feel myself going under. Soon everything is black.

"Hello old friend, you've come back earlier than usual!" I hear the void speak to me.

"Well this wasn't my doing, but the dreamless sleep is welcomed." I respond to the void, this isn't reality anymore, and I know it. It's the realm of unconsciousness. A place I go almost every night to escape the nightmares. I've known of this place since I was five, and the nightmares started. They were more like a memory, every night it was the same one, watching my twin being ripped limb from limb as she screamed for me to help. I stood frozen unable to move, until the police arrived and the people that kidnapped us had left.

"What happened?" the cold voice, that to me always seemed to hint warmth, and concern it was the closest thing to a father I had. He was always keeping the nightmares at bay. He listened to me when I was sad. He was the only thing in ten years to hear my voice. I almost smiled of the thought of having somebody care about me, but I knew he was a figment I had fabricated to keep form being lonely. I could feel myself coming back.

"Tell you later, I feel that I'm returning." I quickly give my reply before I am dragged back.

My body tingles, as slowly regain consciousness. The first thing I see, is a girl, who looks like she was eighteen was crouched in front of me, she held my helmet in her hands, and was looking at me. My duffle bag was at the corner of the room. Slowly I feel most of my senses regain, my body is sore, and is propped against, what I assume was a wall.

"How did you reach my tower?" The girl asked as if this has never happened. Her brows showed she was becoming very mad. I put my sore phalanges on my throat, and tap it, while shaking my head. She seamed to not care and stood up, and walked to the back of the room, and picked up a potion, and walked back to me. A few seconds later it was open and force down my throat. I choked a bit, but it went down. I felt compelled to speak, but suppressed the urge.

"I will ask you again, how did you get here, more importantly why?" She moved her head very close to mine, as if trying to intimidate me, the desired affect did not happen. I again feel compelled to talk again, but this time I couldn't suppress the urge, and words come out.

"Climbed… needed silence… saw light…" I quietly managed to get out, my voice was hoarse. It was all I could manage before curling up in a ball, the pain was too much. The girl nodded slowly, and left. A few minutes later she came back with another potion, this time handing it to me. I gave a quizzical look, not sure what the potion was.

"It should dull the pain, as well as help your vocal cords." She said smiling, _well her attitude changed quickly._ Chugging the potion quickly I noticed that the pain did dull, but only a little. She sat down right beside me. She held my helmet in her hand studying it slowly.

"So… why… did you attack me?" I directly questioned, as I was not very god at being sociable. My voice still sounded a bit horse, but didn't really hurt. She set my helmet down on her lap.

"Oh yea, sorry 'bout that I don't tend to get many people up here. I guess it was instinct, I thought you were here to kill me for my position." She slowly relayed to me. I looked at her and noticed something I hadn't, she had cat ears on her head. _How the Hell did I not see that!_

"umm… e-ears… c-c-cat.. y-you're a…" I stuttered out. She smiled and let out a little giggle. She looked at me held a large smile, and I could now notice that her eyes were very cat like.

"Yes I'm a cat women, a very powerful one, one strong enough to be the ruler of this plain. Also my name is Jacie." She answered my question with a large amount of pride, as if she was very proud of her position. I slowly shook my head. A ruler of a plain, is a very powerful being strong enough to rival a dragon warlock, they rule over large plots of land keeping humans away.

"I'm Grant, nice to meet you, it's an honor to have met you then, but I'll leave you, as you seem to not… need anyone here." I quietly whisper. As I start to stand she grabs my arm, and pulls me back down to sit beside her. She then put her head on my shoulder.

"I need company, sometimes it does get lonely, even if you are a human." Jacie whispers into my ear. _I wonder why she wants my company, somebody so powerful, could have almost anyone keep them company. She even knows that I'm human._ I slowly shake my head, ridding myself of that train of thought.

She stands up, and goes right in front of me, and extends her hand to me. Reaching out I take her hand,_ My GOD is it soft._ When I'm to my feet I let go as to not make an awkward moment. She shakes her head while giggling. _Oh yea… god damn I forgot such a powerful being can read minds._ I chuckle softly while hanging my head.

She starts walking, and takes my hand, as she knows I like its softness. She leads me to a room, and opens the door to reveal a single bed with a small bedside table.

"If you wish to stay, this can be your room!" Jacie excitedly yelled, coming out of character, at least from what I had gathered.

"Do you think he will make it through the year? I mean come on he is a human for fuck sake!" A mysterious man in a suit yelled at the headmaster. He seemed mad. His face was almost red, with anger a very different look than usual.

"Mr. Smith, as one of the few lords who put Nogard in his secure spot, I assure you that he will make it through." The headmaster spoke calmly. It looked as if he was wearing a suit made of darkness, but it was him that was dark.

"But why exactly him, you could have picked any random passerby, so why him, why is he special?!" Mr. Smith shouted sounding very mad he had to track down one kid. The headmaster smiled, and let out a very dark laugh. With a dark, and sickly smile he turned away from Mr. Smith, and looked out the back window of his office.

"Project Dark Day, it's why we want him, so we can remove the spell holding him back." The headmaster said still smiling darkly

I quietly walked down the path to school, wearing a thermal shirt, which was loose fitting, with three buttons around the collar. It was a blue Henley shirt, that was lose. As for pants I wore black jeans, that were lose. I had my helmet by my side, wanting to enjoy the fresh air outside. I had almost forgotten, what it was like to feel a breeze in my face.

Looking ahead I saw a man drenched in darkness. He was running toward me holding, what seemed to be a cross. He held it toward me as if I was the devil. When he reached me he shoved it in my chest.

As soon is it hit me I felt pain course through me, as well as extreme power. I could feel my vision fading, and consciousness fading.

In my head I could tell I was unconscious but it was different this time, I was in a white washed room. There were two people that looked just like me, just bit different. One of then had hair made of ice, the other made of grass. They're eye were awkward, the first had eyes of ice, the other of emerald.

The one of ice looked at me with an arrogant look. I wanted to slap him so hard that he would never smile like that again. The other walked over to me, and reached out his hand for me to shake. Right before I shook his hand I realized they both had swords in their chests.

"Umm… why do you have swords in you, and were am I?" I asked looking at them very confused. The one of ice laughed at me, as if it was common knowledge.

"You Are in your mind, and the swords are there to keep us contained, but," the swords vanished as he was talking."The seal that keeps us away from you is breaking." When he finished the one of ice, rushed toward me, with a knife he somehow managed to get. Being me I used magic to fling the knife from his hand, and sent it to mine.

His eyes betrayed him, I could see that he was scared. He seemed to not expect that I would do that.

"I see that you have my magic!" he yelled, sounding outraged. I threw the knife at him, and used magic, to reinforce it. It hit him in the head before he could blink. His body turned into a white mist, and it floated to me, and my skin seemed to absorb it.

"I guess you did what it took me a day to do in a matter of a second." He said, smiling sadly. I felt something then, as if we were brothers, then it hit me. He probably was.

"What happened?" I ask with my voice, bit broken, as if I was going to cry, but I wasn't.

"His name was Nogard; he was the strongest being in existence. I was apart of a project called dark days. The thing was we were supposed to seal him, how I didn't know at the time. For fifteen years I learned how to fight him, and then on the day my little brother was supposed to be born, the decided to pit me against him. We both died, but he died first. They put both of out souls in his body, and here we are now." He said with a small chuckle at the end.

I gave him a hug tight enough to bend metal, hopping he wouldn't leave. But after a few second, he disintegrated into mist, and I absorbed him. I had lost my family all over again. I feel to my knees, and let a few tears come out. I felt myself, trying to awaken.

As I woke, I wasn't I was before, far from it, I could smell the city. I sat up and looked around, and could easily tell this wasn't where I was a few minutes ago. When I looked at the room, I could see a wall of glass. I also noted that I was at least younger by quite a bit. When I looked out the window I could see, a huge city. It looked kinda like it was Japanese, but that couldn't be right.

But one thing didn't seem right, there was a boy running from a black van. _Fuck, well not on my watch. _Seeing no other exit to the room, I punched the glass window, with all my strength. _Horrible idea._ The glass shot from it's place faster then the speed of light, and disappeared. _Well… shit, didn't see that one coming._ I jumped from the window, only before, I realized I was three stories high. The van was almost bellow the building, so I aimed to land on it

**KABOOM!** _Surprise motherfuckers._ The roof of the van collapsed, but the front seat people were fine. I jumped off the roof and ran toward the kid. As I was running, I guess the people that were in the van, thought it would be a good idea to shoot at us. The kid got hit one, I don't know were though, however I was hit four times, in non-vital places.

The boy, I was trying to save fell when he got hit, so I while I was running I picked him up, and kept going, not even slowed.

I had taken the boy, to the hospital, and learned his name was Ichika Orimura, and he was six, and apparently so was I. I had gotten a look in a mirror, and my age wasn't the only thing that had changed. My eyes, were ice, and my hair was the same as my brother was, grass green. I sat near him, to make sure nobody came to hurt him.

Not that it mattered, as he wasn't going to last the night. He was however conscious. My wounds were covered by some first aid gauze, and disinfected. That was all I wanted.

The door swung open, and I sprang up, ready to face whoever opened the door. It was a girl, who looked a few years older than me. she was in a fighting stance as well.

"Wait Chifuyu!" Ichika yelled to the girls, and she looked to him questioningly. I bowed, and was about to leave, when the boy called me back. I gave him my attention, considering he was dying, I might as well listen. I raise my brow.

"So you saved my brother?" she questioned, giving me a gaze so hard, not even my punches could break. I nodded, and this seemed to make her a bit angry.

"I saved him from being taken away, by bad people, and got shot for it. Now if you would excuse me I'm going to find a box to live in, goodbye." The words slipped out of the usually quiet me, and it felt like nothing was holding me back. Her eyes widened, _guess she didn't expect me to be able to handle being shot._

"Wait, why a box were you kicked out of you home, by you family." Ichika asked, naively. He seemed to not care he was about to die.

"I wish, I really wish that was what happened, but alas my family's all dead, since I was five," I replied with a sad smile of my own. "And in case the doctors never told you, He Doesn't have much time." The named girl Chifuyu sunk to her nee, and cried. I walked over to her, and sat down beside her.

"Death 'tis be, but the force making us live, and life 'tis be the force making us die." I said aloud for the two sibling to hear. The word sunk into their heads slowly. I sat there, with them until, I could feel Ichika fading from life.

"Ichika why!" his sister cried, grasping his hand tightly. I could tell she wasn't normally like this.

"His soul was blue. **(Yobi reference) **he was in love." I whispered, still not moving from my spot.

"He was my only reason to live, he was my life, now I have nothing." The dead boys sister wailed now. She had drenched the sheet of the bed in tears. I had been sitting in the same spot with my eyes closed for a while, so I decided to stand. I walked up behind her, and sat on the bed, near where her head was lying.

"My name is grant, and I know how you feel, I was abandoned by my parents, then kidnapped, and had to watch as my sister was torn to shred before my eye. The worst part was, no matter how strong I was no even I couldn't prevent it. My reason for living, life is a gift from whoever made us, and it's something, only you can feel for yourself." I whispered to her, from a few feet away.


	2. Time Gap

**A/N Thank for reading this, I only expected five reads, but alas I have been granted… a dance party!? Just kidding, anyway I am having this series have many different series, but IS will be the main one. Remember I own nothing but my OC's Bye.**

Over the next eight year, I had done some learning, and apparently, the government caught up to me, in my thirty year time jump. I learned, that if you took Nogard's power, and times it by 100,000,000,000,000 you could reach a fourth of my power, and he took millions of year to take down. But I was still the only person who knew about this, so I had to keep it under raps.

After Ichika Orimura died, I guess his sister wanted a new reason to live, and decided I would be that reason. So much like Ichika she wanted to protect me, even though, with the snap of my finger I could decimate, an entire force. Not to mention intelligence way past Tabane Shinonono, I even helped her build the machine, named Infinite stratus, not that Chifuyu knows that.

Today I was trying something I have been working on for a while, magic infinite stratus system, or MISS for short. The thought behind it is that I can create a ball of energy, which is enough to power 7000 IS systems. Here's the good part, I can compact it into something solid, and this however takes a lot of energy, well at least for someone of Nogard's status. Although, it requires magic ability to use.

To even be able to use this, I had to create a frame strong enough. It's made out of an alloy, of titanium, and steel, and maybe some special material, that I can't even name, no I mean seriously, it has no name. The downside of this is, it requires me to be in what I call cracked form.

It's where I must let go of human appearance, and let out the dragon I am, oh… yea forgot to say this to myself, even though I already know this. I am a Dragon. When cracked form is exposed, my hind legs change to the shape of a dog's, except covered in scales. My mouth elongates, to a snout, and my neck gets a bit longer. My fingernails turn to claws, strong enough to rip through anything known to man, but only man.

The armor fits around that form, and it incorporates my claws. It would put, everything to shame for, almost ever. But there can only be one, in this world. If there are more, they will pull toward each other, and form a black hole.

The core requires a soul as tribute to it, and it gives it a personality. And I have one, one that is close to me, Jacie's soul, it was given to me, by a source, I never want to see ever again, the head master of that dreaded school, apparently my change, had killed her. It may have seemed I had only known her for a day, witch I did, but she was the first person, to really care about me. Oh and how did I repay her, killing her.

One worse thing, her soul was blue, **(Yobi reference, I will put that shit in here.) **and I was of the few people, she ever met.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and changed into my cracked form, so my power flow would be easy. And I floated her soul, or should I say the rock that confines it, in front of me between my hand, and focus. I feel my power flow, from my hand, and latch onto the crystal, and start to form a sphere. It took a whole five minutes.

When it was done, I changed back to my more human, form. I walk up to my shelf, from my spot on the bed. It's there for when I finish the frame.

I smile, at it sadly, and walk out of my room, and down stairs, and sit on the couch, next to Chifuyu. She was watching something on TV, and was very absorbed. I shook my head, and sat down on the far side of the couch. That's when she looked over at me, and somehow noticed my, slight depression.

"You okay, you seem sad." She asked, directing her attention toward me. _I guess I always seem sad._ I looked at her, putting on my sad smile.

"The ghosts of my past, are back." I rhyme something I always did, because it seemed to annoy her. It was true, I had been facing the ghosts of my past especially the ghost of my sister, and brother. Without knowledge, a few tears fell. She scooted over to me, and looked at my face closely, examining it.

"What Ghosts?" Her voice was quiet.

"The one's I will never escape." My voice was even quieter.

She knew what I was talking of, ever since Ichika died his ghost haunted her. We new the pain, of loss, but at least she didn't really cause the death of everyone around her. That was my curse, to watch all the people around me die. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I felt, it damped. She was crying, it was something she did only when she was alone, or with me.

I finally finished it after two years, my MISS was done. I slowly inserted the core, made of magic, and it roared to life. I could feel it all me. So I hopped in, and transformed. It squeezed my body, and I could feel it fitting itself to me. After a few second a small HUD popped up. It read power 70,000 way more than any other. I felt something try to reach my mind, and I let it in.

The world before me faded, and a place, I knew well came up… the tree house. And Jacie was there, just like the morning I left. I was even now the same age I was during that day. I ran up to her, and bear hugged her, so tight that she would have burst had it been reality.

But her skin was cold; it was still soft, but not the same. Eventually I put her down, and she gave me a confused look. Then as if realizing something, her expression disappeared. She gave me a sad smile.

"I'm dead, aren't I," she asked, fully knowing the answer. I gave a sullen nod, and she sighed, "So then how are we talking?" _so how am I going to break this to her._

"I put your soul into a machine, as it needed one, and it allowed us to talk to each other." I answer, not fully sure if that was a good explanation. She just shook her head, and this world faded bringing me back to the real one.

I was face to face with an angry Chifuyu. _Why does this always happen._

**A/N well, I'll leave it there, this chapter is a thank you, so it is short, but I have a question, should I add the normal IS harem, or bring back some of the character from the start.**


	3. Eposode 1: a glitch, and a fight

**A/N um… so I guess I haven't been clear, Grant won't be as powerful, as described due to Jacie, creating, limiter for Grant, but he can't remove them. So that's about it, latter.**

**"****_Jacie speaking to Grant."_**

"Hi Chifuyu, Hehe how's it going?" I said, hopping, she hadn't noticed I was in a large mech. Too bad she did, and swung her fist at me. I dodged it quickly, and changed out of my cracked form, and the mech deactivated. I heard Chifuyu growl, she seemed very mad.

"How long have you been in that thing?" She growled at me. I looked at my wrist, before I forgot, I don't wear a watch. But on my arm, was a leather bracer, with come, weird mechanism on the bottom. I looked toward her; a killing aura came from her.

"Oh you know like five minutes." I said, trailing off at the end. I could tell she didn't like that answer. She pulled out a practice sword, and swung it toward me, now if I were a normal human, I would be dead, very dead. Being me I dodged her, and spun delivering a small kick to her side.

"Leave it to you to become the first male pilot." She said, stopping after I had gotten a successful blow in.

**_"Hello Grant its Jacie, I finally figured out how to speak to you." _**I heard a voice in my say to me. it did sound, like Jacie. I did a full 360, before what was said registered. _So can you hear my thoughts? _I asked her, hoping that Chifuyu didn't notice me spinning.

"You okay Grant, you just spun around like a dog chasing his tail?" she asked in a monotone voice. I nodded my head, understanding I looked like a complete fool.

**_"So Grant I'm going to limit you power, to that of a above average IS unit, and your magic. That way you can't win, on your power alone." _**She said in my head, making me growl. _Why? It's my power shouldn't I moderate it? _I asked quite mad at her. **_"No, it's not your power to moderate. It's your brother's power, and Nogard's. So I'm sealing it until you can prove yourself to me."_** I was outraged, by what she had done. But I understood it, it was the goal of my brother, and the others to seal Nogard, not make a stronger version of him.

"Okay when do I start?" I asked Chifuyu, hoping it wouldn't be too soon. Although knowing life, it will start now.

"In about a day." She said putting away her practice sword.

Time jump, a few days

I walked up to the school Chifuyu, was walking next to me wearing, a white under shit, and a black overcoat, and had a skirt that matched it all on as well. I was wearing, the male school uniform, that I wanted to catch on fire, and watch it burn. It was definite not my style, as it was a shirt with buttons, witch I couldn't even have unbuttoned.

"So… how long do I have to wear this, because as soon as you are out of site I will probably rip it to shreds and burn it?" I asked annoyed I had to wear such a thing. She just shook her head, and said nothing. "I'm goddamn serious here; I will rip it to pieces and burn it."

"Why is it so uncomfortable?"

"Why, because it's plain white, if you haven't notice it looks shit no matter who wears it." I yelled, I was going to talk to the headmaster latter about this. She raised one brow, and gave me a glare that any other person would have run tail between their legs. _Oh yea she has a no swearing rule. OH well fuck it._

When we reached the building we split ways, I went left and she went right. It took a whole minute of walking, before I noticed something, it was someone following me,

"Sup?" I question my shadow, and a girl with yellow hair appeared, who I had met before. _Current, how did she not… VAMPIRE, that's it that's why the guys liked them a lot, as they had an aura of seduction that brought in males, it was meant to help with feeding._ She seemed a little different though, maybe a little wiser, as she was now at least, twenty-three.

She ran away, as soon as I acknowledged her presence. I shrugged it off and kept walking, damn Jacie for dulling my power, now I was a little above humans in strength. I would still very much be considered super human. I could still mach most monsters though, other than vampires, and dragon unless I went to cracked form.

By this point I had made it to the classroom, and since I was early, I sat by the window. I put my hands behind my head; I had at least an hour before class started.

After half an hour the door slid open and a girl, whose sister I knew well popped through, and rushed to me.

"Ichika!" she yelled, _I guess she didn't get the memo._

"I'm not Ichika, and I never will be he's dead." I replied in a monotone voice, witch I loved to use. Her face, changed from happy to sad in less than a second, though it could have been anger. I could see her eyes fill with tears, a she ran away. _She loved him didn't she? I know the feeling._

_**"How?" **_ Jacie's voice broke my thoughts. _I'll never tell. _I heard her giggle, and she stopped talking to me. I just shook my head, and decided to try to meditate, before class started. Right as I was about to get into the zone, the first group of girls came in went to the back, and started to whisper about me.

This lasted until class actually started. And an older woman with green hair came in; she introduced herself, as Yamada sensei. She seemed very nervous, and like she liked this job. She said to start with introductions, and first was a girl named Cecilia Alcott, she seemed to be a snob.

"I'm Cecilia Alcott, and I am representative candidate of England. I also want to know weak a boy is in our class." She questioned, with a voice only a rich snob could make.

"I'm not a boy I'm a girl, see I'm very attractive." I said, in a very high pitched voice. The whole class burst out in laughter, well other than miss snob. "Also I'm not as weak, as you might think."

"Well compared to me you are I defeated an instructed." I tried my best to fake shook, and it seemed to work, as she smiled very smugly. Until I burst out laughing.

"You beat one of them, while I beat ten." Her face shrunk back, her pride obviously hurt. I just laughed and sat back down. Then something I didn't expect happened.

"Well that's to be expected of Chifuyu's brother." It hurt to hear those words, no matter how hard I tried I could never fill Ichika's place in her heart, never in a million years.

"Never say that again, I'm not her brother and I never will be not even in a million years will I ever be able to reach his level." I spoke out with a harsh tone, it hurt, people compared me to someone I will never get close to no matter how much power I owned. The door opened to reveal Chifuyu, with an attendance clipboard in hand. She seemed to act more business like.

"I will be your homeroom teacher this year." After she utter those words, I felt like death would have been better than to be there, as almost all the girls there proclaimed love for her. I just Shook my head, and covered my ears. "Why is it seems I always get these idiots." She said rubbing her temples.

"Sup Chifuyu?" I asked her, and within a second, she was bringing her clipboard to the place I was before. I dogged it skillfully, and ended up behind her. The class all gasped, as I had dodged a blow form what the world considered the most powerful woman. I grabbed the hand that didn't have the clipboard, and put her in a chicken wing. She tried to kick behind her, but while her foot was of the ground, I knocked her other knee over making her lose balance. She was on her knees one hand behind her back.

I let go of her, and she stood back up, and gave me another signature glare. It was super effective… on the rest of the class. She sighed, and shoed me back to my seat. The rest of the class was still In shook of what had just happened to the worlds, supposed strongest woman.

Time jump, after introduction…

"We must now pick a class representative." Just as she finished, I heard someone nominate me.

"Not happening, or wait I have an idea. I will face the whole class, all at once in kendo, and if I even get hit once, I will take the nomination for it, but if I win I can't be nominated. Chifuyu you can even join, but if I hit anyone once they are out." I proposed, the whole class agreed, well other than miss rich snob.

It took fifteen minutes to get to the dojo, and for everyone to get ready. For me I just put on a blindfold.

"Come at me I am ready." I held two blades of bamboo. One blade went toward my elbow, the other away from it. I knew, that they would all charge at once, other than Chifuyu, as she expected it to be out within seconds. And it was, I had hit them all, except Chifuyu who was hanging back. I made a come at me gesture, and she did could sense it. Hearing her breath behind me I struck to the front, she narrowly avoided the blade. She charged from, my left so ducked, and did a leg sweep. Chifuyu, got tripped it would have been easy to win there, but I wanted t have fun.

She stood, and came at me from the front, and I blocked with my outward facing blade, and did a gut slash with my other. She was good enough to sense the hit coming, and jumped back. This time I was going full out, I lowered my stance, and held my front blade, to my front, and the back blade behind me. The next attack came from the side, and I spun my body, whirl winding to deflect the blade.

Chifuyu was knocked off balance, with my counter and I swung out my back blade, to try to catch her off guard, but her being her she had already recovered, and parried. She then tried an overhead swing, witch I dodged to the left, and swung my front blade at her side, but she dodged. By now I could hear her breathing, making her easier to place.

She tried to attack from behind me, but I hit her blade with my back one, and shook her hand. I did another whirlwind, and moved my back blade to the front. I swung with both blades one after another, and Chifuyu was falling into my trap, she wasn't blocking but dodging. It was a waste of energy to dodge. She slipped from in front, to the side and swung out only to miss completely.

You see my strategy is disorientation. It worked; as I was behind her I tapped her on the back. She swung around quickly, flabbergasted on how I had bested her. I took off my blindfold and smiled, I was breathing, as if I had run for a little bit, not out of breath, but not in total control.

"So I beat you, you know what this means right?" I asked with a sly smile. She gave a questioning look. "Remember the last time we did this we said the winner of the next, got to call the loser whatever they wanted, and could make them do one thing?" her eyes widened, she had completely forgotten, and I knew it. It's the whole reason I let her face me with the class.

"So what are you going to call me?" her composure was back quickly. I internally laughed at her.

"Chifuyu is all I'm ever going to call you, but I want to not have to wear this stupid fucking uniform!" I shouted, to show how much I hated it. Yamada-sensei decided to step in.

"Grant Curse Words aren't good to use." She butted in, and I just waved her off.

"Fine, but just don't be nuisance in class." She caved.

**A/N so this Is episode one and I hope you liked it. Just to tell you I might turn this thing into a large crossover thing where he travels about universe, but I'm not sure. Leave a suggestion if you do want me to cross it over.**


End file.
